Life in Dauntless
by PMakepeace98
Summary: Hope Natalie Eaton, oldest child of Fourtris is going through initiation with her best friend Aaron, oldest child of Chrill. Join her as she passes initiation and read the rest of her life. Ups, downs, love, hate, fluff, fun, parties, games, babies. Sequel to Love in Dauntless. Fourtris, Chrill, Sheke, Urlene and more! I don't own Divergent. Hope's POV mostly. Enjoy! Please Review!
1. Initiation begins

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 1: Initiation begins

I wake up to Aaron saying my name, I open my eyes and smile at my best friend. Well, he's my best friend but I've been feeling something more than just friendship for years now.

"Time to wake up, we have to be in the training room in half an hour." He tells me.

"Okay, why don't you go and grab us some breakfast and I will meet you in the café." I suggest.

"Okay, see ya." He says, rushing out of the room, smiling.

I get out of bed and grab some clothes out of my bag before walking into the bathroom joined to the sleeping area. Everyone else is still asleep. I get washed and dressed, I had a shower last night so I don't need to bother with having one this morning. I put on my black leggings and my dark red vest before tying my hair back into a ponytail, letting the shorter bits at the front of my head frame my face. I then put on a little bit of make-up, just some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I put on some deodorant and leave the dorm, heading to the cafeteria.

I walk into the large cafeteria and find that hardly anyone is here, just some initiates and the trainers. Initiation starts at seven and most jobs start at eight so most people are probably in bed or getting ready for work, or school.

I find Aaron sitting at our usual table alone, eating breakfast. I smile and walk over to him. I sit next to him and see that he has my favourite breakfast ready for me to eat. Pancakes.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says, smiling.

We continue eating and five minutes before training starts we head to the training room and get there with two minutes to spare. Our initiation instructors, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad are setting up the guns.

"Hey guys!" They yell in unison when they see us.

"Hey!" Aaron and I yell back to our friends.

We talk and laugh about random things as we wait for everyone else to arrive. And they do, five minutes late.

"Why are you late?" Zeke asks in a stern voice.

"We overslept and went to breakfast." One of the boys I don't know says.

Though I am Dauntless born the only person I know here is Aaron. Well, and Zeke and Uriah. Everyone knows me though, only because I'm the oldest child of the Dauntless prodigies Four and Six.

"Just because you're Dauntless borns it doesn't mean that you can arrive late to training. You have the same rules as the transfers, so, if you arrive late again I won't hesitate making you factionless. I am a leader, I can make anyone I want factionless. So be good people and turn up on time. Okay, Pansycakes." Uriah says, copying his brother's stern voice.

The others nod, a lot of them looking scared, some of them snickering because Uriah said 'Pansycake' which is a word that means coward that no one uses anymore, well, except our group. Apparently Uriah taught me how to say Pansycake and whenever my parents made me pancakes I called them Pansycakes.

"Today we will be learning how to shoot guns, I know some of you already know how to but you need to get better and maybe we can teach you some special moves, but right now we are doing the basics. Zeke, will you do the honours." Uriah says.

Zeke nods and grabs a gun from the table before aiming it at the target and shooting, hitting the target dead centre.

"Everyone grab a gun and get shooting!" He yells after shooting.

We all grab a gun and shoot.

Aaron and I already know how to, our families taught us. The other initiates however don't as really you aren't allowed to shoot a gun until initiation, but because my parents are leaders they decided to teach us things so we would pass initiation with flying colours.

We keep shooting and shooting, everyone gets better the more we shoot.

At one we break for lunch and all head to the cafeteria. Aaron, Uriah, Zeke and I go and sit at our usual table where everyone is already sitting. I sit in between my mum and Aaron.

"Hey, Hope, how's initiation going?" My mum asks, smiling.

"Great, thanks." I say as I grab a hamburger and some fries, putting them on my plate.

"They are both doing great. They are the best in the class, by far. They turned up two minutes early, everyone else turned up five minutes late. They are the best at shooting. They're most likely going to pass. We're doing fighting techniques this afternoon." Uriah says.

"Great." I say.

…

It is seven and we finished training for the day an hour ago, we have had dinner as well. Now Aaron and I are sitting on my bed talking, everyone else has gone out to get tattoos or whatever.

"You wanna get a tattoo?" He asks me.

"I don't know. I already have one, I just don't know what else to get." I answer.

"What have you got already?" He asks.

I turn so my back is facing him and move my hair out of the way so he can see the tattoo of the words 'Be Brave' on the back of my neck, in between my shoulder blades.

"It's pretty." He says.

"My dad said it to my mum when she was in initiation and ever since they have been saying it to one another, and to each of us. I thought it might help me be brave." I tell him.

"You are brave," He says. "…and selfless, and honest, and intelligent and kind."

He has no idea how true that is.

"Thanks. You are too." I say.

"How many piercings do you have?" He asks.

"Three in each ear. Two in my lobe and one in my helix. Then I have my belly button pierced as well." I say, showing him the piercing in my belly button. "Do you have a tattoo, or any piercings?"

"Well, other than the obvious piercing in my eyebrow I have no other piercings. I don't have a tattoo either." He says.

"Oh. Do you want one?" I ask.

"I don't know what to get." He says after nodding.

"Well, get something that means something to you. People who get tattoos just for the sake of it are stupid. Tattoos are meant to have meanings, they're not meant as just decorations that pattern your skin." I say.

"I'll think about it." He says.

"Okay." I say as a group of initiates enter the dorm.

"Why don't we go to our special place?" Aaron suggests.

I nod and we stand and leave the dorm, walking to the abandoned room we found when we were ten. It was basically a large closet, and when I say large I mean huge. It was down a dead end hallway with no other rooms down it. No one ever goes down there and it's not easy to find, we went on an adventure and found it. We then turned it into our own space. There was an old large couch in there already, big enough to fit a maximum of four people on there. We put that in the middle of the room, found a TV and some old DVD's and we come here and watch them when we're bored. We have a fridge full of food and drink in here, we have a dining table with four chairs, and there is also a small double bed. We got a lock and two keys so we are the only ones that can enter it.

We are the only ones who know about this place and we come here a lot.

When we arrive we sit on the sofa, facing each other.

"Do you wanna watch something? We don't have to be back until ten and it's only twenty past seven." He asks.

"Sure." I say. "You can pick something."

He stands and walks over to the box of DVD's, flicking through them to find something we can watch. He puts a movie in and comes over to me after pressing play. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and we watch the movie, in silence.

When it is finished it is only half nine so we decide to just sit there for a while and talk.

"Hope, I know I'm younger than you…"

"You're eleven weeks younger than me, it isn't that much time." I tell him, cutting him off.

"I know, but still, I'm younger than you and I know you probably want someone older, but I've been having these feelings which are more than just friendship for a few years now, and I know we're young, and I know you probably don't like me in that way, and I know that tons of boys have a crush on you because I've seen the looks they give you and I've heard them talk about you, and I know that you probably fancy one of those guys…"

I cut him off with a kiss, it's sweet and gentle but we have never kissed in this way before. It sends jolts of electricity through my body, just like every touch, and every kiss on the head or the cheek does.

He pulls away after a few seconds, smiling,

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes." I say before kissing him again, but more passionately this time. I've never done anything like this before, I've never had a boyfriend before, but this feels right. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist.

"We should probably head back to the dorm." He says as we break apart to catch our breaths.

"Yeah. Are we telling anyone about us yet, or shall we wait?" I ask.

"Let's wait." He says.

I nod and stand, taking his hand in mine and pulling him up with me.

We walk out of the room and he locks it before taking my hand in his. We hold hands all the time so it doesn't look any different to everyone else as we walk through Dauntless. But it feels different. He's my boyfriend now, he's not just my best friend. He's everything.

When we arrive at the dorms it is two minutes to ten and everyone else is in bed, sleeping. I change into some black shorts and a black t-shirt before getting into bed. Aaron changes too, I don't watch though. When he's done he comes over to me and kisses me sweetly.

"Goodnight Hope." He says.

"Goodnight." I say, smiling.

He smiles too as he climbs into his bed, which it next to mine. We are on our sides, facing each other, both of us still smiling. We say one last goodnight before falling into peaceful sleeps.

**Hey Ravens, here is chapter one of your sequel.**

**Happy New Year! **

**I know I said I wouldn't write anything today but I found some free time in my plans and decided to start the sequel because I am a generous person, but I can't update anything else today. Sorry.**

**Also I need a ship name for Hope and Aaron, what do you want it to be? You can decide, the person who comes up with the one I like most will get a shoutout. If you need any additional info about the characters to help you then PM me and I will give it to you.**

**I will update when I can.**

**Please review!**


	2. Fights

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 2: Fights

It has been a week since Aaron and I started dating and still no one knows about us. But it's cool. We're doing great. He took me on a date last night, it was really nice. We went to our special room where he has set the table, it had a dark red table cloth on it and it was decorated amazingly. There was a clear vase with a single red rose in it. We had hamburgers and fries, which though it isn't romantic was amazing because they're my favourite food, well, other than my parents' pancakes and whatever else they cook but he couldn't go to them otherwise they would get suspicious. We also had Dauntless cake, which is my favourite pudding. We watched a movie and chilled before going back to the dorm. It was a great night.

Today, however, is the day the fighting begins. When I say that I mean the fights against each other. We spent the rest of the week fighting with punching bags, shooting guns, or throwing knives.

Aaron and I are walking towards the training room together, everyone else is still getting ready. When we enter we see Zeke and Uriah play fighting in the ring. The door closes behind us and the brothers turn to look at us in shock.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have been play fighting. It's very unprofessional." Zeke says, trying to act mature, but we know that these brothers really aren't.

"It's fine." I say.

My parents enter the room then and smile at me before embracing me.

"Be brave, Hope." My father whispers into my ear when it's his turn to hug me.

"I will." I tell him. They're sitting in on today's class because they're leaders. The transfers did their fighting yesterday so they sat in to watch them yesterday.

When everyone else has arrived Uriah talks about what is going to happen today and they uncover the board that has the list of fights on it:

Aaron vs Tyler

Maxine Vs Alyssa

Toni Vs Martin

Charlie Vs Samantha

Courtney Vs Chase

Louis Vs Hunter

Hope Vs Chloe

Shit. Aaron is going to do good because Tyler is way weaker compared to him. But Chloe is vicious. She also hates me. Why? I don't know. Man, this is not going to end well.

Aaron senses my worry and holds my hand, squeezing it.

"You'll be okay." He whispers.

I just nod.

Aaron and Tyler are called into the ring and they get in there, preparing to fight. The fight only lasts five minutes but Aaron wins easily. After that I block out all of the other fights.

My name is called, pulling me out of my trance. I walk into the arena and face Chloe who looks happy it's me she's fighting. I look over at my parents for reassurance and they nod at me, they look worried, knowing she hates me, but they give me reassurance.

"Go." Uriah calls.

As soon as he says that she comes at me, preparing to punch. I block the first hit but she punches me in the side instead, hard. I punch her nose and hear a crack, she left her face unguarded whilst punching me so I found the opportunity. Blood starts pouring out of her nose and she looks angry.

She tries to punch me again but I grab her arm in a firm grip and knee her in the abdomen more than once, she groans and punches me in the side continuously with her other hand. I punch her face, which is unguarded and she stumbles back, holding her jaw. She comes back at me but I move out of the way and she runs into the ropes around the edge. I hear a few snickers.

She comes for me again but I move and just as she runs past me I kick her behind the legs, causing her to fall. I take the opportunity to kick her sides multiple times but she somehow finds the strength to pull me down with her. She climbs on top of me and punches my face twice but I push her off and stand up, she is still on the floor so I kick her again, she's getting weaker, I can tell. Her eyes are starting to droop.

It is then she takes my leg and pulls me down again, climbing back on top of me and taking something out of her back pocket. A knife. My eyes widen.

"Hey, you're not allowed other weapons in the arena!" Uriah yells to her, but she just tells him to shut up before pinning my hands down with her knees, which hurts because she is quite big. And heavy.

She starts to cut my forehead and I feel blood start running down the side of my face. She then holds the knife above my chest and starts to lower it. I hear someone entering the arena, but she doesn't. Someone tries to move her as she is inches from my chest but she elbows them with one hand and finishes the job. She stabs me, but not in the place she intended, she stabs me near my right shoulder. Pain rips through me and I scream as she rips the knife out, moving the knife closer to my chest as she does, making the wound bigger and more blood gush out of me.

She's ripped off me and I see Zeke and Uriah beat her up. My parents and Aaron rush over to me as I lay here on the floor, bleeding and crying out in pain, tears falling down my cheeks. My father picks me up, bridal style, and carries me out of the room, my mum and Aaron following behind us. I'm getting weaker. I feel my eyes getting more droopy and tired.

We are nearly at the infirmary when darkness takes over me.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**Sorry it took me a while to update but I went back to college on Monday and I have mock exams which start on Friday so I've been revising and doing coursework and things. So I won't be able to update as much. Sorry.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	3. Waking

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 3: Waking

My eyes open, slowly, blinking so they can get used to the bright lights in whatever room I am in. When my eyes are fully open I look around and see that I am in the infirmary. There is a needle in the back of my left hand that is sending clear liquid through my body. There is another one in my left arm that is sending blood through my body. There are wires attached to my chest that is causing beeping sounds to come from the machine next to my bed.

There is pain in my head and I suck in a deep breath before screaming out as the pain in my chest gets too much.

My dad and a doctor come rushing into the room as tears fill my eyes. My dad sits on the edge of my bed and takes my right hand in his right hand before rubbing a tear off my face with his left one.

"It hurts, daddy." I tell him, sounding weak. Speaking causes more pain to rush through my chest.

"I know it does, sweetie, but everything's going to be all right." He says. I can tell he's been crying by the scratchiness in his voice and his tear stained cheeks.

I feel the doctor put a needle in my arm but I don't even wince as he does, it's nothing compared to the pain I feel in my head and chest. But the pain starts to get better and I look at the new needle in my arm and see it is attached to another bag that contains more clear liquid.

"Don't worry, the first lot of clear liquid is nutrients, you've been out for a long time and need nutrients. The one I have just put in you is morphine, to take the pain away." The doctor explains. I nod.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Five days." My dad tells me.

"I've missed five days of training." I say, shocked.

"No, it's fine, we cancelled training until you get better. We didn't think it was fair for you to miss anything because it would mean you being at the bottom and we wanted to give you a fair chance. So everyone has just been doing whatever they wanted for the last few days." Dad answers.

"I'll give you some time." The doctor says before leaving the room.

"What's happened to Chloe?" I ask.

"Well, after what happened your mum wanted to fight her, because she almost killed you, but I wouldn't let her because she's pregnant, so I fought her and now she's factionless. She can't hurt you ever again, I promise." He says as he tucks a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Where is mum?" I ask.

"At home, looking after the kids. I told her to go and get some rest and that I would stay with you." He says.

Then I realised he said she almost killed me.

"I almost died?" I question.

"When she was dragging the knife down from your shoulder she managed to hit your right lung and she dug into it a little bit but she was pulled off you before she could go too deep. You had surgery and they managed to sew it up and stop the internal and external bleeding. They stitched up your head and chest and put you in intensive care for a couple of nights." He says, but I can tell he is holding something back.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask.

Tears start to fill his eyes as he looks away.

"Dad, I can handle it, please tell me what you aren't telling me." I tell him.

"Fine. Hope, you flat lined five times. You shouldn't even be alive right now." He explains.

I'm in shock. I basically died five times.

"After the last time, which was three days ago, you went into a coma and we didn't know if and when you would wake up." He adds.

I've been in a coma for three days.

"How is everyone?" I ask, trying to get over the fact I was in a coma and flat lined five times.

"Oh, they're fine, worried about you, but they're fine. Your mum is now ten weeks pregnant, and she's showing, not enough to tell that she's pregnant if you didn't already know but she's showing. Kiera gave birth yesterday, she had another girl and they named her Alesha." He tells me.

"Cool. How's Aaron?" I ask.

"He's been extremely worried about you. He wouldn't leave your bedside at first, so your mum and I knew that someone was there if we had to go out and do leadership things, but I gave in yesterday and told him to go and have a shower, get some rest, and food, and drink because he had only left your bedside to go to the toilet or grab coffee. He left rather reluctantly. Which reminds me, is there something going on between you two?" He asks suspiciously.

I try to stop myself but I blush and smile anyway.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend, we started dating like a week and five days ago going by what you've told me." I say, smiling.

"Ooh." He says in a girly voice.

"Shut up, dad." I say, smacking his arm playfully.

"That hurt." He says, holding onto his arm where I hit him, obviously feigning.

"No, it didn't." I say.

That is when Oscar bursts through the door, he's shocked to see me awake but he smiles before running over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

"Hey. I was so worried about you." He says

"I'm fine, Oscar." I tell him.

"Dad, there's a problem." Oscar tells dad after pulling away from me.

"What is it?" Dad asks.

"Chloe came back to the compound, mum and the rest of us were in the pit when she entered and mum got angry and started fighting her, they are still fighting now." Oscar says.

Shit.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. **

**I just realised that in the epilogue of Love in Dauntless I said that two of the gangs' children were called Melissa, Sheke's daughter and Lam's daughter. Sorry, I didn't realise when I posted it. Anyway, Lam's daughter is going to be called Ashleigh. **

**Shoutout to Lucymllr who came up with my favourite ship name for Hope and Aaron. So their ship name is going to be:… Harpe**

**I will update again when I can.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please review!**


	4. Hurt

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 4: Hurt

Shit.

I try to sit up but pain races through me. I cry out.

"Don't move, Hope, I'll go and sort it out. Oscar, you stay here with your sister." Dad says and Oscar nods as our dad rushes out of the room. I try to call after him but it doesn't work.

"Oscar, get me out of this bed now." I tell my brother.

"I can't sis, you're going get hurt." He says.

"I don't care, mum's pregnant, and she's going to get hurt, so please get me out of this fucking bed." I yell. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let me go get the doctor." He says as he starts to leave the room.

"No, just help me up, please." I say.

He nods and puts his arm around my shoulder, helping me stand, even though it sends pain through my body.

"Now, twist the things on the bags to stop the liquids going into me and remove the needles from my arm." I say as I lean against the bedside table for support.

He looks at me, worried. I just nod and wait for more pain as he starts by twisting and removing the one for the nutrients, then the blood, then the morphine. God, it hurts but I grit my teeth and Oscar puts his arm around me again before helping me out of the infirmary and towards the Pit.

When we get there I find that there is a huge crowd around the fight between my mum and Chloe, Oscar tells everyone to move out of our way and they do, looking at me with pity written on their faces. We get to the front of the crowd and I see my brothers and sisters next to me with scared looks on their faces as my dad tries to get Chloe away from my mum, but failing. Chloe elbows him, hard, and he falls back.

"Oscar, let go of me." I tell him and he obliges, I walk forward slowly, trying not to fall.

I look between my mum and Chloe as the fight continues, my mum keeps shouting things about how I nearly died and stuff. I see a knife in Chloe's back pocket. I look at my dad who now sees me and looks at me with wide eyes.

'Knife' I mouth to him and he looks at Chloe, he obviously sees the knife because his eyes widen more, if that is even possible.

He stands, slowly, and walks towards Chloe, he takes the knife out of her pocket quick, she feels it though as she turns and looks at him, angry.

I fall and call out for my mum loud as pain sears through my body. She turns and looks at me, shocked. There is blood coming out of her nose, but not much. She rushes over to me and puts my head in her lap, stroking my hair as tears rush down my face.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, I promise." She answers, nodding.

"Is the baby okay?" I question.

"She didn't hit anywhere near my stomach, I'm fine." She tells me.

"DAD!" Oscar shouts, mum and I look over to see dad being stabbed in the shoulder by Chloe.

"No!" I shout as he falls to the ground.

Zeke comes up behind Chloe and punches her in the head, she's knocked out cold. Nurses surround my dad, my doctor comes over to me as my mum starts crying.

Aaron rushes over to me.

I keep calling out for my dad, but I don't get an answer.

The pain starts getting too much, my vision blurs and starts to fade.

I call out for my dad one more time before everything turns black.

…

My eyes open and I am back in my hospital bed. I look around and see there is another bed in the room, one that holds my dad. He's alive, the beeping of his heart monitor tells me that. No one else is in here.

The door opens and my doctor enters the room and strides over to me.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's fine. She didn't do nearly as much damage on him as she did with you. She didn't go too deep and didn't drag." He tells me.

"Where's my mum?" I question.

"She had to take the kids home and get them to bed, I told her to stay and get some sleep herself. I'll take care of both of you. Aaron stayed for some hours as well, until I told him to go home and get some rest." He answers.

"Is her baby okay?"

"Yeah, we ran some tests on her, the baby is absolutely fine, don't worry. And her nose is fine as well."

I nod.

"Get some rest, and don't take your needles out again, you need them until you are healed, though, your blood transfusion is done, I just need you to keep the nutrients and pain medication in, the blood one has been taken out." He says.

I nod again and let sleep drag me in.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I'm sorry for the wait but I have been so caught up in college work recently it has been hard to update. I have to make a short film for my film studies course and I have had to write essays and stuff. It was my friend's birthday and I stayed the night at hers. I have also been ill.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	5. Back to the dorms

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 5: Back to the dorms

It has been a week and two days since I woke up and today I get to go back to the dorms, my dad also gets to go back home, he woke up a few hours after the doctor told me about him being okay. We both still get pain but we have medication we can take with us.

Right now I am in the bathroom attached to the hospital room getting changed into some black jogging bottoms and a loose, dark grey crop top that shows off my belly button piercing. I tie my hair into a high ponytail so it shows my ear piercings and I don't bother putting make-up on, not even to cover the scar on my head, so I leave the room to find my dad sitting on his bed tying his shoe laces.

I sit on my bed and slide my feet into my black trainers and try to bend over to tie them up but end up failing as the pain in my chest causes me to yell out in pain.

My dad rushes over to me.

"You okay?" He asks, worried.

"No, I can't tie up my own shoe laces because of the pain in my chest." I tell him.

"Let me do it for you." He says as he kneels down and ties them up for me.

When he's done he stands and looks down on me with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I ask him.

"Because I don't like seeing my baby girl in pain. I don't like seeing anyone I love in pain, man it's hard enough having to watch your mother give birth even though I know it means we're getting a baby at the end, but watching you in pain because you've been stabbed is a whole lot worse." He tells me. "When you were shot and your arm was paralysed, god, that hurt so fucking much, excuse my language. You're just so strong and brave, and I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too, dad." I reply before standing up and hugging his waist, he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Do you want to go home for a bit before going back to the dorm?" He asks as he wipes the tears from his face.

"Yeah, okay." I reply and he wraps an arm around my shoulder before picking up the bag with our medicine in and leading me out of the room and back to our apartment.

…

When we enter the apartment all of my brothers and my sister run over to dad and I and embrace us, and god does the impact hurt.

Dad must see my pained face because he tells them to let go, and they do.

"Why aren't you all at school today?" Dad asks.

"Mum let us have the day off because you were coming home today." Aiden answers.

"Where is mum?" I question.

"She's in the kitchen, making lunch." Sophia says.

I nod and leave them to go to the kitchen, taking the bag of medicine from my dad before I go.

I enter and find my mum cutting vegetables on her chopping board. She is wearing black shorts made out of legging kind of material and a dark grey vest that shows her small but noticeable bump.

"You're showing!" I say, happy.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey sweetie. Yeah, I'm showing!" She replies.

"Does dad know?"

"No, it was meant to be a surprise."

I nod before going over to the cupboard with the glasses in and I fill it with water from the tap before putting the water filled glass on the side and taking my tablets out of the bag and opening it, taking two tablets out of it and putting them in my mouth before washing them down by drinking the water.

"You still getting a lot of pain?" Mum asks sadly.

I nod and she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"It's not your fault mum."

"We could have stopped her."

"I'm fine."

She nods and pulls back.

"You're so strong, and brave. I'm so proud of you, Hope."

I smile at my mother and she smiles back at me.

"Thanks."

"Your dad told me about you and Aaron."

I look down and blush.

"Hey, I'm happy for you. But if he ever hurts you then I won't hesitate to punch him… a few times."

"Even if it ruins your friendship with Aunt Chrissy?"

"Even if it ruins mine and Chris' friendship. You mean more to me than she does… don't tell her I said that."

I laugh.

"I won't." I say. "Do you need some help with lunch?"

"You're too selfless for your own good, you are. No, I'm fine, go and rest."

I nod and leave the kitchen, entering the living room to find my father and my siblings sitting on the floor playing some card game called 'Go Fish'. I sit on the sofa and watch them play, purposely sitting next to my youngest sibling, Thomas, so I can help him.

And help him I do, we win the game!

After that we have lunch and watch movies.

…

At eight my dad walks me to the Dauntless born dorm, when we arrive we stand outside the door, facing each other for a bit.

"Thanks, dad, for a great day."

"No problem. Have you got your pain meds? I'll tell Uri and Zeke to take it easy on you in training."

"Yeah, I have my pain meds, but you don't have to tell them to take it easy on me in training."

"I do, the doctor says you can't do much until you're fully healed."

"How am I supposed to make it through initiation if they take it easy on me?"

"Look, you're just going to stick to shooting and knife throwing, you don't have to fight, you'll get graded on how well you can shoot and throw. Also, you almost won that fight with Chloe until she got out the knife, you scored high on that, and because she used another weapon she got disqualified so technically you won anyway, that is the fight we are going off for you, okay." He tells me.

"Okay, dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hope. Love you."

"Love you, too. Tell mum and the others I said goodnight and that I love them."

"I will. See you soon, sweetheart."

"See ya." I say.

He hugs me and kisses the top of my head before turning and returning home.

I enter the dorm and Aaron runs over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried." He says.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hope. Come on, let's get you to your bed so you can rest."

He leads me over to my bed and we sit on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, but I'll be fine."

He nods.

"Do you wanna go on a date, tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I would love to go on a date." I tell him.

"Great. Why don't you lay down and get some sleep? You've been through a lot recently, you must be tired."

"I am. Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, Hope." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I lay down and manage to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	6. Date night

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 6: Date night

Tonight, Aaron and I are going on a date. Training started up again today, I just shot some bullets and threw some knives whilst everyone else was fighting. It was fun, but I would have liked to have done more. What can I say, I'm Dauntless to the core.

At least, that's what I think I am.

The aptitude test suggests otherwise.

Right now I am in my old bedroom, in my parents' apartment, getting ready for my date. My mum is helping me get ready.

I am looking through my closet, trying to find something decent to wear. I pick out a black skirt that clings to my figure and ends at my mid-thigh. I also pick out a dark grey crop top and I put them on.

When I am dressed I call my mum into my room and she smiles when she sees me. I smile back at her.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"My baby girl is all grown up!" She says.

"I'll always be your baby girl mum. I'll always need you." I tell her.

She pulls back and smiles again, kissing the top of my head.

"Let's get you ready."

I nod and she pulls me into my en-suite.

…

Half an hour later and my hair and make-up is all done.

My hair is down but my mum curled it so it in now in loose curls as it cascades over my shoulders. My make-up is quite simple. Foundation. Eyeliner. Black eye shadow. Mascara. A bit of pink lip gloss.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. What shoes are you wearing?"

"Uh, I was going to wear those heels Chrissy brought me."

She nods and we walk back into my old bedroom.

I pull the heels out of my closet and slide them on. The good thing about them is that they aren't too high, at 3 inches, meaning I can walk in them easily.

I hear a knock on the front door and the sound of it opening.

"I need a jacket or something to cover my scars." I say, gesturing to the scar left by Chloe and the scar left by my so-called grandfather, the one on my arm.

"Hey, you look fine. Scars just make you look stronger. Now, go and have a good time." Mum tells me.

I just nod and thank her again before walking into the living room to find my dad talking to Aaron in a serious tone.

When my mum has left my room I close the door and my dad and boyfriend turn to look at me. My dad smiles but Aaron looks at me, speechless.

"Wow, y-you look… amazing." Aaron says.

"Thanks." I reply, blushing as I look down, trying to hide my smile.

"You don't look that bad yourself." I tell him as I take in what he is wearing, black trousers and a black shirt.

He has a bunch of flowers in his hands as well, roses, my favourites. He walks over to me and hands them to me.

"These are for you." He says, smiling as I take the flowers from his hands.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." He compliments.

"Mum, can you put these in a vase for me, please?" I ask my mum, holding the flowers out to her.

She nods and takes them before heading into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Aaron asks.

I nod and he takes my hand in his. We say bye to my family before heading out.

He leads me down the dark hallways and it isn't long before I figure out where we're going.

Our special place.

Our room.

When we get there he opens the door and my breath is taken away at the sight. He has transformed it into something more beautiful than it has ever been. There are fairy lights all around the room, all switched on, making the room dim but in the romantic way, like you would see in movies. The table has been moved to the centre of the room and is decorated with a clean white table cloth and it has plates and wine glasses and silverware on it. There is a picnic basket on the floor next to it. There are candles, all lit and sparkling in the dim room. There are rose petals that make a path to the table.

Aaron leads me in and shuts the door behind us. He leads me over to the table and pulls out a chair for me. I sit and he tucks me in before sitting in his own seat.

"Aaron, this is amazing. Thank you." I say, sincerely.

"Well, after everything you have been through you deserve something amazing. You're an amazing person, Hope." He replies.

He leans over and opens the picnic basket before taking out a tray of hamburgers and chips, as well as a plate with half a Dauntless cake on it. He also pulls out a bottle of champagne.

"Where did you get the champagne?" I ask.

"Oh, I asked Zeke if he would get me some." He answers.

I smile as he pops the cork in the champagne and pours some into each of our glasses.

"I have some more bottles as well, and the alcohol that's in the fridge." He tells me and I can't help but laugh, he laughs too.

We start eating, talking about whatever there is to talk about. We drink, we eat, we hold hands, we talk, we laugh, we kiss.

After our meal we decide to sit on the sofa and watch a movie, so we do. We cuddle on the sofa as we watch the movie, we also drink a little more. About half way through he turns to me and crashes his lips onto mine and we kiss, passionately, until we need to pull back for air.

"I don't want to go too fast." I tell him.

"Okay, I'm ready whenever you're ready. I think I'm in love with you." I'm shocked.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, yet, but I honestly think I love you. When you were stabbed by Chloe and I thought I was going to lose you, I honestly couldn't picture a world without you in it. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you…" He cuts himself off and suddenly his eyes lose their colour and turn black.

"Aaron, you okay?" I ask.

He looks at me, hungrily, but it's not him. I know it's not him. It can't be him.

He kisses me, forcefully, for god knows how long before he moves lower, to my neck, collar bone, specifically the one where my scar is and it's all I can do to stop myself from screaming.

"Aaron, stop it." I say, trying to push him off me.

But it doesn't work.

He keeps kissing me and kissing me. He lays me down under him and tries to take off my clothes.

"Aaron, please, stop this!" I yell as tears start to blur my vision.

I fidget around so he finds it hard to take my clothes off but he pins me down and looks at me, angry.

"Stay still, bitch!" He yells back.

Tears fall down my cheeks and I have to stay still. I can't do anything in this tight skirt. I can't scream out for help because he'd probably kill me and no one will hear me anyway, no one comes down here.

He successfully removes my skirt, and my panties, and starts to remove his trousers, I would do something. But I can't. He has me pinned down, painfully.

"Please, Aaron, stop. This isn't you." It's no use, he doesn't stop.

He removes his trousers, and his boxers, and goes back to kissing me.

"Please stop this." I say when the lips that aren't his are parted from mine.

"I love you." I say just as he thrusts into me.

Pain spreads through me as he continues doing his thing.

But it's not his thing.

This isn't him.

But what the hell is going on?

Why is he raping me?

I don't know how long it lasts, maybe another ten or so minutes, but the colour comes back to his eyes and he looks down at me, scared, shocked, angry, painfully.

"Oh, my, God." He says as he pulls out of me and climbs off me.

I sit up and slide my panties and my skirt back on as tears fall down my cheeks and pain still spreads through my body. I sit there, shocked and scared, not looking at him. Looking at anything but him.

I hear him as he pulls his trousers on, but I don't look, I can't look.

"Hope, what happened?" He asks, sadly.

I shake my head, signalling that I don't want to talk about it.

Maybe this is just a dream. Yeah, this is just a dream.

I pinch myself but I'm still here. Awake. In this moment.

This is not a dream.

"Please, tell me what happened." He says as he comes and sits next to me, gradually reaching out to touch me. I jump up and move towards the door, now looking at him. Probably with a frightened look on my face.

"Hope, what did I do?" He asks.

"I-I… h-have t-to g-go." I say before leaving the room and running home, to my parents, tears streaming down my face and pain is still searing through my body. I left my heels in the room that I no longer feel safe in. With the person I no longer feel sage with.

I know it wasn't him. It can't have been him. Not with his lovely speech that he said before his eyes turned dark, almost black.

It wasn't him.

But how can I feel safe with someone who raped me? Even if they weren't themselves?

Also, how can it not have been him?

I stop at the door of the apartment that belongs to my parents. I knock on it, I can't go back to the dorms.

My dad opens the door and his smile drops when he sees my face. I burst into the apartment, just in case Aaron is following me. My dad shuts the door and looks at me questioningly. My mum is on the sofa, watching TV, but she looks up and when she sees me her smile also drops.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Mum asks.

I shake my head and run into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I peel off my clothes and get changed into some pyjamas, well when I say pyjamas I mean yoga pants and a loose grey hoodie.

Pain is ripping through me as I head into the en-suite and wash off my smeared make-up. I brush my teeth and can't be asked to do anything else so I re-enter my bedroom and sit on my bed so my back is against the headboard and my knees are tucked into my chest.

I sit there and sob, waiting for the pain to end.

…

Sometime later I am still here, in this position, crying. I look at the clock and see that I have been sitting here for an hour.

I hear a knock on the door and nearly jump out of my skin.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" It's my mum.

"Y-yeah." I reply shakily.

She enters with a cup of what I'm guessing is hot chocolate in her hands. She kicks the door shut and comes over to me, putting the hot chocolate on the bedside cabinet and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hope, what happened, sweetie?" She asks me. "Your dad and I have been sitting out there worried about what happened, so please, tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I-it started o-off really w-well…" I stutter.

"Where did he take you?" She questions.

"T-to o-our r-room. H-he d-decorated it b-beautifully. W-we h-had a n-nice m-meal. W-we watched a m-movie." She nods, encouraging me to go on. "H-he started t-telling me h-how m-much h-he loved m-me. T-then h-he c-changed…"

"How so?"

"H-he s-stopped t-talking. H-his eyes t-turned b-black, l-literally. H-he b-became a-angry, a-and l-looked a-at me h-hungrily. H-he s-started k-kissing m-me, a-and t-taking m-mine a-and h-his c-clothes off. H-he r-r-r-raped m-m-me, b-before t-turning b-back into h-his usual s-s-self." I'm sobbing again.

She pulls me into her, I can tell she is angry.

"I-I-it w-wasn't h-him." I say, still stuttering.

"I-I c-can't g-g-go back t-to t-the d-dorm."

"I-I'm s-scared."

"I-I-it h-h-hurts, m-m-m-mummy."

I keep saying, well stuttering, a load of sentences. Anything that comes to my head.

"I-I-I t-tried to g-g-get h-him t-t-t-t-to stop."

"H-he p-p-pinned m-me d-down r-really h-hard."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry."

She pulls back and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Okay."

I just nod.

"Where does it hurt?"

"E-e-e-everywhere."

There is a knock on the front door and I hear my dad open it, followed by Aaron's voice.

My mum stands up and leaves the room angrily. I stand and follow, watching from my bedroom door as she punches him, hard in the nose and my dad holds her back.

"Get out of my apartment!" She yells at Aaron, and he obliges, looking sorry.

I enter the room fully instead of standing by the door.

"Tris, calm down, you're going to stress out the baby." My dad tells her.

"He raped her!" She yells as tears stream down her face.

My dad stops, he stands still, in shock.

"He what?" He asks, angrily.

"He raped her." She says, more calm this time, but she's still angry, and crying.

My dad is about to storm out of the apartment when I call out to him.

"D-d-dad. D-d-don't l-leave me. P-p-please." I call as best as I can.

He looks at me with eyes full of sorrow and tears as he strides over to me and wraps me in his arms.

He leads me over to the sofa and the three of us sit there, me in the middle, and we cry. Both of them try to help me, to comfort me, but it's not going to work.

"Do you want me to cancel training for tomorrow?" Dad asks.

"N-no, I-I-I w-want to g-get through t-training a-as s-s-soon a-as p-possible."

"Okay, I'll just tell Zeke and Uriah to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you. You can stay here as well, so you don't have to go back to the dorm." He replies. "We'll look after you."

"W-w-what a-about a-at m-m-meal t-times?"

"We'll eat here. I'm not letting him anywhere near you unless he has to be. If it were up to me I'd make him factionless for what he did but I don't want to ruin your mum's friendship with Christina."

"Screw Christina, her son raped my daughter."

"I-I-it w-wasn't h-h-him. H-he c-c-changed b-before a-a-anything h-happened."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, Hope?" My dad suggests.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know if I w-will b-be ab-able to s-s-sleep."

"Try. It's been a long night." He says.

I nod and stand.

"Do you want some of your painkillers?" Mum asks.

I nod again.

"Okay, I'll bring them in for you. Go drink some of your hot chocolate."

Again I nod before heading into my room and climbing into my bed, but I sit instead of lay. I pick up the mug of hot chocolate and start sipping from it. It's made just the way I like it.

My mum comes in after a few minutes carrying my pot of painkillers in her hands. I took one of the pots to the dorm, they gave me two so I kept one here.

I take two of them from the pot and take them with my hot chocolate.

"You're so brave and strong, Hope." She tells me.

"I-I d-don't feel s-s-strong a-and brave."

"Well, you are. You've been through so much horrible stuff, you've survived so much. I love you." She says.

"I-I-I l-love y-you t-too."

"I'll leave you to try and get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything just come and get us."

I nod and she kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

I finish my warm beverage and lay down, trying to get comfy but failing.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

**Hey Ravens, so what do you think happened to Aaron to make him do such a thing? What do you think is going to happen?**

**By the way I didn't do this because it just came to my mind, I hate writing about rape but it's part of an important storyline. **

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	7. Why me?

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 7: Why me?

It is three in the morning, when I say that I mean the morning after I was raped, I am sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting.

The reason why I am waiting is because I heard my parents leave the house a few hours ago, my mum sounded like she was in pain so I am waiting for at least one of them to come home. I heard them because I was struggling to get a decent night's sleep, I knew they were trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake anyone, but I was already awake.

I'm scared.

I'm terrified.

I'm worried.

I sit on the sofa, my knees tucked into my chest and a mug of hot chocolate in my hands, resting atop my knees. Pain is still filling my body but it's not as bad as it was earlier.

I wait for god knows how long. Waiting for the door to open.

And it does. I look at the clock and it reads five am.

My dad comes through the door with tears rushing down his cheeks which are red from previous tears.

He shuts the door behind him and stops when he sees me.

"Did we wake you?" He asks.

"N-no, I w-w-was a-already awake. I w-was w-w-worried when y-y-you left, m-mum sounded l-l-like she was in p-p-pain. Is e-e-everything… o-o-okay?" I'm still stuttering.

"No. Your mum had a miscarriage." He says sadly.

I look down at my knees, tears filling my eyes to the brim.

"I-is i-i-it m-my f-f-fault?" I question, still looking down as a tear slides down my cheek.

He rushes over and sits next to me, lifting my chin up gently so I can look at him.

"No, it's not your fault, okay. Don't ever think that. Things like this just happen." He says.

"J-j-just a-after I-I-I g-get r-r-r-raped, a-and m-m-mum g-gets s-stressed and a-a-angry." I say.

"It's not your fault. And we'll be okay. We can try again and we have five amazing children already, and we love all of you, we always will, no matter what happens." He tells me.

"H-h-how's m-mum d-d-doing?" I ask, knowing it's a stupid question.

"She cried a lot, we both did. She's sleeping at the moment, I had to come home and get the kids ready for school. She'll be fine, we all will be. I promise."

I nod. He kisses the top of my head.

The phone rings and my dad picks it up from the coffee table and presses the answer button so it doesn't ring long enough to wake the others up just yet.

He presses the phone to his ear.

"Hello… What... W-well I have to get the kids ready for school and get them there… Okay, I'll be there by ten. Bye." He presses the end call button and puts the phone down.

"W-w-what i-is it?" I ask.

"The reason your mum had a miscarriage is because she was given miscarriage, or otherwise known as abortion serum, they looked through the files and saw that no one had booked any out so they watched the footage from the CCTV camera that is in the serum room but they can't identify the person who stole the serum so I have to go down and see if I know her." He explains.

Serum.

"H-h-how d-did t-t-they f-find t-t-t-that o-out?"

"They had to take a blood sample to see if there was any reason she had a miscarriage."

I nod again.

"Why don't you try get some sleep for an hour or two before training? I'll wake you up so you have enough time to get ready. Unless you want me to ask them to cancel today?" He says.

"N-n-n-no. I-I c-c-can't s-s-sleep. D-don't c-c-cancel t-t-training."

"You're so brave, you know that, right?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't f-f-feel b-b-brave."

"You are brave, and selfless, and intelligent, and honest, and kind."

"L-l-l-literally. B-but I-I-I d-don't s-s-s-see it."

"You are all of those things. Do you want something to eat?"

I shake my head. I don't feel like eating at the moment.

"Okay."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I-I-I-I l-love y-y-you, d-dad."

"I love you, too, Hope. Always."

…

I walk into training and find that everyone is already there, even Aaron. He looks at me but I back away from him and stay toward the back of the room, he has tape around his nose and a black eye. Zeke and Uriah look at me knowingly before telling everyone what to do.

Everyone else is fighting today, I'm shooting. I walk over to the table where guns are laid out and pick up a gun before walking over to the target as far away from the fighting arena as possible.

I start shooting, not paying attention to anyone.

Until Aaron's name is called and it's his turn to fight.

I don't know why but I watch it. I watch him beat the crap out of another initiate.

It isn't long before Aaron has the other initiate pinned to the floor, in the same way he pinned me to the sofa. I looked in my mirror this morning and saw that I now have bruises from where he pinned me down do hard on my arms and legs, it still hurts. Everything still hurts. The reason I am wearing a long sleeved top and yoga pants is because I don't want people to see the bruises. I don't want _him_ to see the bruises.

As I watch my mind shows me images of what happened last night. I can't control it. I see him pinning me down and taking off my clothes. I see him as he thrusts into me and continues to cause me pain. I see everything, mixed with the sight of him fighting an initiate.

I start feeling dizzy.

My head hurts.

Everything is fuzzy.

I can't take this anymore.

My knees buckle and I fall to the floor.

Someone calls out my name and I see the blurred image of people running towards me. At least I think they're people.

Everything turns black.

…

My eyes open slowly, I blink a few times trying to adjust to bright lights.

I'm in the infirmary in Dauntless.

I see my parents talking to a doctor on the other side of the room and decide to close my eyes so they don't know I'm awake. I listen to their conversation carefully, I mean, they have to be talking about me.

"We ran some tests on her, you told us that two days ago she was raped so we had to run some tests for STI's and things. Good thing is that she hasn't got any STI's." says the doctor.

"What's the not so good thing?" My mum asks, worried.

"We used new equipment from Erudite that allow us to get accurate answers from the moment of conception…"

"Conception?" My dad asks, he sounds scared and shocked and angry.

"Yes, your daughter is pregnant and she has been since about midday yesterday."

"How can you tell?"

"We used the new ultrasound that is able to pick up signs of pregnancy from the moment the woman becomes pregnant, or the moment the woman conceives. We used the new formula with the blood samples we took every hour that are also able pick up signs of pregnancy as soon as the woman conceives. Your daughter is pregnant."

No. No. No. No. No.

This can't be happening.

I can't be having a baby.

I can't have a baby.

Tears form in my closed eyes and I let them out. I start sobbing and my parents and the doctor look over at me before my parents run over to try and comfort me.

"I'll give you all some time." The doctor says before leaving the room.

I sob even harder as I turn to lay on my side, facing my mum, my dad is on my other side.

They both lay on the large bed with me, both of them on their sides and they wrap their arms around me and kiss my head and stroke my hair. They whisper comforting words in my ear as I cry.

I continue to cry for what feels like hours, it probably is hours. But when I feel like I have run out of tears I look up at my mum and it is then that I remember she has had a miscarriage.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." I tell her, sniffling.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I'm fine. We're fine. Everything is going to be fine." She replies, she has been crying too. "We're here for you, no matter what."

"W-w-who d-did it?"

"Chloe." My dad says.

It's my fault.

If Chloe did it it's because of me.

"It's not your fault, Hope. Stop thinking things like that. You're not the one at fault here." Dad says.

"B-b-but s-she d-d-did it t-t-to g-get b-back a-a-a-at m-me."

"It's not your fault, okay. She's just a bitch who has nothing better to do with her life so she decides to take it out on other people, on good people." Mum says.

"B-b-but y-you l-l-lost y-your c-child, a-a-and I-I-I-I'm p-… y-y-you k-know."

"None of this is your fault, Hope, we can have more children, and we've got five fantastic children already. And we're here for you, no matter what you decide to do, we'll be here through everything." Mum tells me.

"I-I-I d-don't k-k-k-know w-what to d-d-do. I-I-I'm s-s-scared."

"I know you are, but you're going to get through this. We'll be here for you, every step of the way."

That is when the door opens and Christina comes in looking mad.

"Tris, why the hell did you punch my son?" Chrissy asks my mum.

"Why don't you ask him?" Mum says bitterly.

"He doesn't know what he did wrong. All he knows is that he and Hope are no longer dating and he has no idea why." Chris returns.

"Fine then, I'll tell you, he raped my daughter, okay. He raped Hope." Mum is crying again now.

"Look, Tris, I know you just had a miscarriage and all but there is no need to make up lies about my son. He wouldn't do that."

"Really? You think I'm lying. Why do you think my daughter is in here now? Why do you think she's not going back to the dorms? Why do you think she's been stuttering? Why do you think she's terrified of Aaron? Why would my daughter lie?"

"Because she's attention seeking. She must have fainted from dehydration or something. She could be pretending to stutter."

"Christina, get out! Don't call my wife or daughter liars again! It's the truth! Your son raped our daughter!" Dad says in his scary voice.

The door opens and the doctor walks in.

"Christina, I happen to have heard some of your argument with these people and I have come to tell you that Hope Eaton was raped by your son. When her parents told me she was raped I had to do a thorough examination on her just in case she ever decided to take it to court. I have to tell you that there are signs of rape, such as bruising, blood patches and by the looks of it she was pinned down by him pretty hard as she has bruises on her arms and legs as well. I also have to tell you that I had to take a swab from her vaginal region in order to test out some things and one of those things I had to test was the DNA of whoever raped her. Because everyone who lives in Dauntless has a database full of all of the details, including their DNA all I had to do was run it through the machine and the machine told me it was your son that did it. Luckily your son didn't pass any STI's onto this sixteen year old, but there is one thing he did pass down to her, and that's his genes. She is currently pregnant with your sons' baby, and before you ask how I could know considering she's only been pregnant since midday yesterday, at least that was when she conceived, I will give you one word, that word is Erudite. So I suggest you leave this family alone because they aren't lying about what happened and I have proof that I'm happy to take to court if need be. So go home and leave this family alone." The doctor speaks.

Christina looks shocked.

"How do I know that you aren't making this up to help them out? They're leaders, they can get you to do anything they want you to do." Christina questions.

"Because I believe Tris is your best friend. Would she lie to you? Out of all the years you have known her has she ever lied about things so serious as her daughter being raped? Would anyone ever lie about something as serious as that? You used to be a Candor, do you know anyone that would lie, willingly, about rape? Also, why would Hope lie about being raped? You're her godmother and I believe she was in a relationship with your son before what he did to her, would she lie about him doing such a thing to her if your son meant so much to her she agreed to date him? I would like you to go home and think some things through. I would also like you to leave this family alone until you have come to your senses and aren't treating them like shit at a time when they are going through such a difficult time with the miscarriage and the fact that their oldest daughter got raped and is currently pregnant. So please get out and respect my patients, especially when two of the people in this room are leaders and you should respect them anyway."

Christina looks angry but storms out of the room anyway.

"Thank you, doctor." My dad says.

"No problem, I'll leave you guys to it again. If you need anything press the call button. Hope can go home tomorrow morning and I suggest she doesn't do anything to physical in training and you should cancel training tomorrow like you did today. I'll come in to check on you every couple of hours." Says the doctor before leaving the room.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, Hope?" My mum suggests.

"O-o-okay. C-c-can y-you g-g-guys s-stay w-with m-m-me?" I ask.

"Of course, the others are staying with Zeke and Shauna anyways." Dad says, I can't see his face but I can tell he's been crying by the tone and croak in his voice.

They tell me they love me and that they will be here when I wake up. I stutter out that I love them too before falling into a sleep that isn't entirely peaceful.

As I sleep, all I can think about is, why me?

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**So, as I have said before, this is all part of a huge-ish storyline. I have said before that I would never write about miscarriages but I had to as part of this story and where I want it to go, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	8. Encounter

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 8: Encounter

It has been two days since I found out I'm pregnant. I left the hospital yesterday, able to go home. My brothers and sister kept asking me questions like 'why are you living here and not in the dorm?', 'why are you stuttering?' etc. but my parents just told them to leave me alone. I spent the majority of the day in my bedroom, not really doing anything, just trying to block out the world. I only left my room at meal times and whenever I needed a drink, or pain meds for the scar on my chest. The scar on my head doesn't really hurt, it isn't deep. The pain from being raped is gone. Well, the physical pain at least, well apart from the bruises, I don't think the emotional pain ever will.

Today I go back to training, I don't want to, but at the same time I also don't want to go through training for much longer. I know what happens. I know what I have to go through. It's better to just get it over with though. Right? It's like taking off a plaster, you take it off fast to feel less pain. The pain is gone within an instant.

I get dressed into some loose, black jogging bottoms and a black jumper. I tie my hair into a ponytail and don't bother with any make-up. I put on my combat boots and leave my room.

I walk into the kitchen and find my dad in there, standing over the stove making French toast. Mine and my mum's favourite.

I sit at the breakfast table, on the chair closest to the wall so my back is against it. I tuck my knees into my chest and watch him cook. He looks over at me with a small smile.

"Hey, sorry about your brothers and sister, they shouldn't have been asking you questions like that." He says as he puts two slices of French toast on a plate and puts it on the table in front of me, with a knife and fork. There is jam and chocolate spread and stuff on the table ready for us to eat.

"I-I-it's f-f-fine."

"No, it's not. Anyway, how are you feeling today?" He asks as I spread some chocolate spread onto my breakfast.

I shrug my shoulders because honestly, I don't know how I feel. I don't know how I feel because there are a mixture of emotions bubbling inside of me. I'm scared, terrified, shocked, heartbroken, I feel alone even though I know I'm not. There are more emotions bubbling up inside of me as well.

"You know, no matter what happens, your mum and I will always be here for you. We love you, Hope, and we always will."

I just nod because I don't know what to say, I also don't feel like talking, well, stuttering.

I eat my breakfast and as I do my dad makes me a glass of orange juice before going back to cooking. My mum, my brothers and sister come into the room as my dad and I continue doing what we are doing. I notice my mum no longer has a baby bump and think about how really it is my fault that Chloe gave her the serum. My brothers and sisters talk about what they're doing at school today and what they are going to do after school. My mum and dad talk about something or rather, I don't know what because I can't hear over my siblings talking.

Ten minutes before training starts I stand up and leave the apartment after stuttering out a quick goodbye and hugging my parents.

As I walk to the training room I think. I think about everything that has happened since training began. I think about Aaron asking me out. Chloe fighting me and stabbing me. Aaron raping me. My mum losing her baby. Me being three days pregnant.

I just think.

I enter the training room two minutes before training is due to start. I notice Aaron isn't here yet so I decide to go and stand where everyone else is, I stand close to Zeke and Uriah though because I know that they can protect me if Aaron comes near me.

When I stop near the brothers they both envelope me in their arms and I hug them back. It's nice to know I have some friends on my side.

We pull back when we hear the door open and Aaron walks into the room and starts walking over to everyone. He stops walking when he sees me though. But he starts again after a few seconds, walking straight towards me.

I start backing up, I know there is a wall somewhere behind me but I don't stop backing away from him as he strides towards me. My back hits the wall and he continues towards me.

I'm scared.

I'm terrified.

Uriah tries to stop him from coming at me but Aaron pushes him away and keeps coming.

It isn't long before he is only an inch or two away from me and he stops.

"Why didn't you tell me what I did to you?" He asks angrily.

"I-I…" I can't speak.

He smashes his hand onto the wall next to my head and I jump, even more scared than I already was.

"Why?" He yells. "Is it a lie? Did you lie to your parents and they then lied to my mum?" He's angry. He's mad.

I'm scared.

So scared that I put my hand on my stomach, feeling the need to protect the thing that is growing inside me.

Tears are creeping up in my eyes and I let them fall. I shake my head.

His eyes turn black again and he pulls his hand back, punching me so hard that I crumple to the floor. Zeke and Uriah pull him away from me as some of the initiates come over to me as I cry.

I see his eyes turn to their normal colour again and he looks at me, upset. He breaks out of Zeke's and Uriah's strong grip and runs over to me. I shuffle backwards using my hands and feet to push me back. I see Uriah on the phone in the corner of my eye but Aaron is still running to me.

I back into another wall and Aaron catches up to me, getting on his knees next to me and touching the forming bruise on my cheek.

"L-let g-g-g-g-go o-of m-m-m-me." I tell him and he does.

"You're that scared of me you're stuttering? Please tell me why you didn't tell me what I did to you?"

I hear the door open.

"Get away from her!" I hear my dad yell.

I look over to the door and see my dad running towards me. Towards us.

He pulls Aaron up and punches him harder than Aaron punched me. Aaron falls to the floor, unconscious.

My dad kneels next to me and looks at me. My face that is covered in tears and has a bruise forming on it. I haven't looked at my face but I can feel it. He runs his thumb over my sore cheek and I hiss as he runs over the bruise. He pulls his hand back before folding me in his arms.

I cry into him.

I can hear a pair of footsteps coming towards us. I look up and see Uriah and Zeke standing near us, looking at me sympathetically.

"Four, take her home. She doesn't have to do stage one anymore. We'll just rank her on how well she's done so far, and trust me she's done really well so she won't be cut or anything." Uriah says.

My dad nods before standing and helping me up.

"Thank you, guys, for calling me. See you later." Dad says to his friends before leading me out of the training room and back to our home.

"W-w-w-w-where's m-m-mum?" I ask shakily.

"She went to take the others to school. She'll be back soon." He says.

When we arrive home he opens the door and lets me in, following me into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

I sit on the sofa and tuck my knees into my chest.

My dad comes and sits next to me, wrapping his arms around me again and I cry into him, again.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise." He tells me as he rubs his hand up and down my back.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-scared."

"I know you are, but I'm here. I always will be. I promise."

…

A little while later my mum enters the apartment. My dad is still hugging me and I am still crying. She runs over and kneels on the floor in front of me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I got a call from Uriah saying that Aaron was yelling at her and that he had punched her. He told me she was really scared and stuff so I went to the training room and saw her on the floor in the corner of the room with him kneeling next to her. I punched him and Hope was crying. Uriah told me to bring her home and that she didn't have to continue with stage one and that she'd just be ranked on how well she has already done." Dad explains, knowing that I wouldn't want to talk, and I couldn't even if I tried. "They tried to get him off her, but they couldn't."

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-scared."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Mum says and she stands, sitting on the edge of the sofa, also wrapping her arms around me. "Everything is going to be okay. We're here for you."

There's a knock on the door and dad stands and opens it. Aaron barges into the room.

"Hope, I'm sorry, just please tell me why you didn't tell me what happened?" He says.

Uriah and Zeke come into the room and throw him out of the apartment.

"Sorry, he woke up and ran, we were holding him down though, we tried to get him not to leave." Uriah says and they all leave, my dad shuts the door again before coming back over to mum and I.

I just keep crying.

…

_Chloe's POV_

I'm walking through the factionless sector, my destination is the building in which Jeanine, Eric and Evelyn are situated in. You see, I wasn't really Dauntless born, I was factionless, I am Evelyn's daughter. I don't know who my dad as. Probably some factionless man. They made me move to Dauntless a few years back but every so often I come back to get instructions from them. They are who have been telling me to do what I've been doing. Though, I do actually want to do it.

I don't know why they have targeted that family in particular, but I am determined to find out. At some point.

I'm proud of the work I have done so far though.

I enter the room we agreed to meet in without knocking. The three of them are sat at the table discussing something.

I sit in my usual spot between Eric and Evelyn.

"So, Chloe, what have you got for us today?" Jeanine asks me.

"Well, Tris has had a miscarriage and I don't think they suspect anything yet. Aaron has raped Hope and they are now broken up, I don't think there is a chance of them getting back together, and the friendship between Tris, Four and the parents of Aaron is strained now because of what happened. I also have news…"

"What news?" Eric asks gruffly.

"Hope is Divergent. I broke into Natalie and Andrew Prior's home and put Natalie under truth serum, she was the one who did Hope's aptitude test and I believe they are her grandparents. She blabbed to me that Hope has aptitude for all five factions. She also blabbed to me that she has aptitude for all five factions and that Tris and Four are also divergent. Tris has aptitude for three factions and Four has aptitude for two of them." I tell them.

"Did you kill Natalie?" Jeanine asks.

"Nope, I thought I'd let her go for now." I say. "You know, so she doesn't suspect much."

"What made you think she was Divergent anyway?" Mum asks.

"Well, I looked through Hope's files and saw that her aptitude test result was manually entered so I thought it would be a good idea to interrogate the person who applied her test to see if that meant anything." I say.

"You're doing a good job, Chloe, I never thought you would but you are extremely clever. Now, is there anything else you have to tell us?" Jeanine questions me.

"Nope." I say.

"Okay, you can go back to your bed now. I'll call you in again once we know what we want you to do next." Mum says, I nod and stand before leaving the room.

…

_Hope's POV_

We're still here, on the sofa, I'm still crying, my parents are still holding me, when the phone rings.

My mum picks it up from the coffee table and presses the answer button before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey mum… what… I don't understand… okay, mum, you and dad need to get out of there, come stay with us… mum you have to, you and dad are in danger now… I know we are okay but we will sort something out as soon as we can, just come here until we figure something out… okay… mum? MUM?" Mum puts the phone on the coffee table again and starts sobbing.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Dad asks.

"Someone broke into my parents' house and gave my mum truth serum whilst my dad was at work before interrogating her about Hope's aptitude test result. She was forced into telling them about Hope being Divergent and having aptitude for all five factions. She also told them about her being divergent, and us two. So I told her and dad to come and stay here until we figure out what to do but I heard a gunshot, then the call ended." Mum says.

"But I thought that the truth serum didn't work on her because she has aptitude for all of the factions?" Dad returns.

"It was a stronger one, she couldn't lie." She says.

"That means Jeanine is behind this." Dad says and mum looks at him, scared, before nodding.

"I'm going to get a group of people together and go to Abnegation to see if your parents are okay." Dad says before standing up and walking to the safe where they keep all the weapons. He unlocks it and takes out two guns and some knives, putting them in various places of his trousers.

Mum stands and walks over to him, hugging his waist.

"Stay safe." She tells him.

"I will. Look after Hope and yourself. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." He replies.

"I love you, too." She kisses him gently and he comes over to me, kissing the top of my head.

"I-I-I-I l-l-love y-you d-d-daddy."

"I love you, too, Hope." He says.

And just like that he is out of the apartment.

**Hey Ravens, two updates in one day, aren't you lucky?**

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	9. Loss

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 9: Loss

Tobias' POV:

I'm on the train to Abnegation. Zeke, Uriah and Tom are with me, they're the only ones that aren't currently working.

As the journey goes on I think about everything that has happened recently. My daughter being Divergent and having aptitude for all five factions. That same daughter being badly hurt and almost dying. That same daughter again getting raped by her ex-boyfriend and she is now pregnant. The love of my life being given abortion serum and miscarrying our sixth child. And now my family being in danger.

Hope is so brave.

Tris is so brave.

They're Dauntless.

When we arrive at Abnegation we jump off and I lead them to Tris' parents' house. But I don't have to go inside, none of us do.

I see Natalie kneeling on the floor outside her home, her back to us, her shoulders hunched. I can hear her sobbing. I see feet laid across the floor next to her. I walk closer and see Andrew Prior, her husband, my wife's father, lying with his head in Natalie's lap. His eyes are shut. His skin pale. There is a bullet wound in his chest and its leaking blood. A lot of it. His chest isn't moving up and down like it should be.

He's dead.

Andrew Prior is dead.

"Natalie." I say.

She looks up at me with sad, blood shot eyes.

"Tobias. Where's Beatrice?" She asks.

"At home. You need to come with me. I'm taking you back to Dauntless." I tell her sadness in my voice. Andrew is like a dad to me as well. He is my father-in-law.

"No, I can't leave him." She cries.

"Natalie, it's not safe for you here anymore. You have to come and stay with us, in Dauntless, until we figure something else out. Okay?"

"No. I won't leave him. I can't leave him."

"There's nothing we can do for him now. Just come with me, please. Tris is worried. She heard the gunshot and she's at home terrified. We need to go to Dauntless. You aren't safe here."

She looks down at her husband and kisses his forehead before slowly standing up.

I wrap my arms around her and she clutches onto my shirt, crying into it.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. He's in a better place now."

She just nods against me.

I look over at my friends and see sadness in their eyes as well. They've come to know the Prior family well and have gotten really close to them. Also, Uriah and Zeke are part of the family. They are Natalie's nephews.

Uriah and Zeke come over to hug us as well.

"It's going to be okay, Aunt Natalie. We're here for you." Uriah says.

"Thank you." She sniffles.

"Let's get you to Dauntless." I say, she nods again and we walk to the train tracks, my arm is around Natalie's shoulder.

…

We are on the train back home now. All of us are sitting against the wall farthest away from the door.

"How's Tris and the baby?" Natalie asks, looking at me.

"Uh, she had a miscarriage. Someone drugged her with abortion serum." I tell her, looking down at my hands which are resting atop my legs.

"Oh, sorry. How's everyone else?"

I have to tell her about Hope.

"Well, there are some things that you should probably know. During the fights at initiation Hope was stabbed and almost died by the person she was fighting. Also, her ex-boyfriend… raped her, and she's three days pregnant. All I'm going to say to that is Erudite. The boy who raped her is the son of Christina and Will, so there is tension between them and us. Hope is also stuttering when she speaks, and sometimes she just stays quiet because she doesn't know what to say or doesn't want to say anything. She's really shaken up about it. She has a scar on her head from the fighting incident, the girl she was fighting cut her head as well. She has a scar on her chest. She's really scared, so just be gentle around her. She also isn't doing the rest of stage one of training, they're just grading her on what she's already done. And she's living at home as she can't handle it in the dorms. But everyone else is fine." I explain.

"Oh. I'm sorry you guys have had to go through all of that."

"It's fine. We're coping as best as we can." I say.

She nods.

The rest of the journey is silent.

Hope and Tris are going to be devastated.

Tris because he's her dad and she loves him. Also, she just had a miscarriage and her daughter is going through hell, she needs her family.

Hope because she's been through so much already these past few days, this is going to ruin her. She was so close to her grandparents they were like her best friends. Because of the new laws 'faction before blood' no longer exist meaning you are free to see your family whenever you want. Hope was always going to see them. I don't know how she's going to cope with this news. She's got so much going around in her head as it is, this is just going to break her even more.

I just hope they pull through.

They're strong.

…

Hope's POV:

I'm sitting on the sofa with my mum, waiting for my dad to get home. We've both been crying, but now I think we have run out of tears.

I don't know how long it has been when the door opens and my dad enters the room, followed by grandma. They both look sad and grandma has been crying.

"Where's dad?" Mum asks, worried.

They don't say anything, they just look at us, sadness in their eyes. Grandma starts crying and it's obvious where grandpa is.

He's dead.

The gunshot that mum heard on the phone killed grandpa.

Mum starts sobbing and she runs over to grandma. They hug, both sobbing violently together.

I just sit there and stare blankly at the wall. In shock.

My grandpa is dead.

After everything that has happened to me so far, my grandpa is dead.

I stand and run to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I slide to the floor, the door guiding my back. I sit on the floor with my knees tucked to my chest, a position I have sat in a lot lately.

I start crying and sobbing.

Sobbing and crying.

This is too much.

I can't handle this anymore.

I've been shot, causing paralysis to my arm.

I've been stabbed and have almost died.

I've been raped by my ex-boyfriend.

I'm pregnant.

I was punched by my ex-boyfriend.

I have scars and bruises covering my body.

I'm terrified.

I'm scared.

I don't know what to do.

I can't cope.

My mum had a miscarriage, caused by the same person who almost killed me.

My grandpa has been shot and is dead.

Everything just keeps swirling around in my head. Causing it to hurt.

I can't breathe.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Hope, let me in, please." Dad says gently from the other side.

I move away from the door but I don't open it.

I lay, curled up in a ball on the floor. My head pounding. My breathing fast, heavy and irregular. Tears streaming down my sore cheeks, stinging the bruise on my cheek from the punch Aaron gave me.

A few seconds later the door opens, slowly. My dad peers into the room, looking for me. He sees me and comes in immediately. Shutting the door behind him. He rushes over to me and picks me up, laying me gently on my bed so I am on my side again. He sits at the edge of the bed and rubs his hand up and down my arm.

"Breathe, Hope, breathe." He tells me, probably noticing my erratic breathing.

"In. Out. In. Out." I copy him as far as I can and soon my breathing is calmed down.

But the steady flow of tears hasn't gone.

"C-c-c-can y-y-you l-l-l-l-l-lay w-w-with m-me?" I ask.

He nods and lays down next to me, facing me.

He pulls me into him and I cry into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He tells me.

"I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't h-hand-d-dle t-t-this a-a-anym-m-m-more. I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-scared."

"I know. But I'm here. We're all here for you. I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-k-k-know w-what to d-d-d-do."

"I know, sweetie. I know. But no matter what happens, I'm here, your mum's here, your grandma is here, your family is all here. We love you. We are here for you. No matter what. I promise."

"W-w-w-w-why m-m-me?"

"I don't know. They say that God does bad things to good people. You are a good person, Hope. You're strong. You're brave. You're selfless. You're intelligent. You're honest. You're kind. You're beautiful. You're the most amazing oldest daughter I could have asked for. I love you. We all love you. Life is just a piece of shit sometimes. Life always has a way of ruining things. But I promise that it is going to get better. I will stop at nothing to make things better. For you. For Tris. For your siblings. For everyone."

I nod. Honestly not believing all of those nice things he said about me.

"Get some sleep, you need your rest."

"I-I-I d-don't k-k-k-k-know if I-I can s-s-s-sleep."

"Try. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

I nod, again.

"If you have any bad dreams I shall fight them off with my bare hands, don't worry."

I give a small smile before closing my eyes.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	10. Abnegation meal

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 10: Abnegation meal

I wake up to find my dad smiling sadly at me.

"Morning, sweetie. Your mum and I have to go to a meeting today and I don't know how long it will last. We have to head off soon but your grandma will be here, with you, okay." He tells me.

I nod.

He kisses my forehead, "We have to go now though because we have to take your brothers and sister to school. I'll see you later. I love you, we both do."

"L-l-l-love y-y-you, t-t-t-too."

He kisses my head again before standing up and leaving.

My mum comes in and says goodbye before they leave as well, she looks really upset still. I don't blame her, she's lost a baby and her father all in the space of five days.

I'm four days pregnant. I didn't conceive until the day after I was raped.

I decide to get out of bed and get ready. There's no way I am getting back to sleep.

I walk into my en-suite. I brush my teeth. I wash my face. I examine myself. The scar on my forehead. The bruise on my cheek. The scar on my chest. Every other scar or bruise on my body that are currently covered up.

I look at my stomach, in the mirror. I think about how in a few months I will start getting fatter as my baby grows.

Well, if I decide to keep the baby.

I have an appointment when I am four weeks along where I have to tell the same doctor I had after I fainted in training whether I want to keep this baby or not. He decided that four weeks was enough time for me to decide.

But it isn't.

If I keep this baby it isn't going to have a fair life, it won't have a father and I have a stutter and am terrified of pretty much everything. I don't think I can handle living in an apartment on my own, looking after a baby. I know my parents would let me and the baby stay here for as long as we need but that isn't fair to them. Especially when they have just lost their own child.

If I don't keep this baby I may end up regretting my decision for the rest of my life. This could be my only chance to be a mum. I mean, who would want to date a girl who has been raped and is terrified of sex, and of a lot of other things? Also, who would date a girl covered in scars and bruises?

I know that I could keep it until the end of the pregnancy and give it up for adoption, but I could regret that as well. It may well be my only chance to be a mum. The people adopting him or her could be horrible and beat my baby until it turns sixteen and is able to move away. I would also feel like a horrible person for growing a baby in me for nine months and then giving it away like it don't mean anything to me.

The truth is that this baby does mean something to me. At least, I think it does. I tried to protect the baby when Aaron was coming after me in the training room. I must feel something along the lines of love for me to want to willingly do that.

But how can I love something that was created in a horrible way?

I can't even think about Aaron without being terrified of what he might do to me, and my baby. If this baby looks even remotely like Aaron then I will probably end up being scared of him or her. I wouldn't be a good mum. I would be terrified of them.

I know that I have people who will help me through this.

But I don't know what to do.

Either way I could regret my decision.

I honestly don't know what to do.

When I come out of my thoughts I notice, from looking in the mirror, that my right hand is resting on my flat stomach.

Surely that must mean something.

I don't bother thinking more about it now, there is too much going on in my head.

I leave my en-suite and walk to my closet, opening it to find all my dark tops, dresses and a few pairs of trousers, hanging on their hangers neatly.

I pull out a loose, black, long-sleeved top before closing my closet and walking to my chest of drawers. I drag a pair of black leggings out of the third draw down and change into the clothes I have picked out.

I tie my hair into a messy bun and leave the room, my bare feet feel cold against the chilly tiles.

Grandma is sitting on the sofa, staring into space with her hands in her lap. The TV is on but she's not watching it.

I sit next to her and she jumps up, looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey." She says kindly.

She is wearing black now, not her Abnegation grey. She's wearing some of my mum's leggings and a black top. She looks Dauntless. Other than the fact she has an Abnegation bun styling her hair.

I wrap my arms around her middle and lean into her, she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm here. Your father told me everything. I'm here for you, Hope."

I don't know how long we sit here for, holding each other, but before I know it it's twelve o'clock.

"Hey, do you want me to make you something to eat? How about your favourite Abnegation meal?" She asks.

"Y-y-y-y-yes p-p-please." I stutter. It's the first time she's heard me stutter and she looks more upset because of how scared I am.

She kisses the top of my head and leaves the room, walking slowly into the kitchen.

About five minutes later there is a harsh knock on the door.

"Hope, could you get that please? I'm sorting out some chicken." Grandma calls from the kitchen.

I stand up and walk to the door. I take a deep breath before opening it.

Aaron is on the other side. No.

His eyes are dark. No.

He pushes me to the ground and I land on my back, hard. He climbs on top of me and starts punching me all over.

I put my hand on my stomach to protect the baby from this vicious attack.

I can't breathe.

My head hurts.

He starts kissing my neck, lowering himself.

"H-h-h-help!" I yell as best as I can, earning me another punch.

"Hey! Get off my granddaughter! Now!" Grandma yells from the kitchen door, looking at Aaron angrily.

Aaron's real eyes return and he looks down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." He says.

Tears are working their way down my cheek and my breaths are shaky.

Grandma rushes over and pulls him off me and punches him before pushing him out of the apartment and slamming the door on him.

She kneels next to me as I start sobbing, my whole body shaking.

"Hey, it's okay, he's gone now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you open the door." She says as she picks me up and lays me on the sofa.

Everything hurts.

"Are you in pain?"

I nod.

"Okay, I'll go and get you some pain killers." She says, going back into the kitchen.

She comes out a few minutes later with a small glass of water and my bottle of painkillers in her hands. She helps me take some tablets before putting the glass and bottle on the coffee table and looking at me, sadly.

She kisses my forehead and wipes the tears off my cheeks with her gentle, soft thumbs.

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head, saying with my eyes that she doesn't have to apologise.

"I shouldn't have made you open the door."

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-didn't k-k-know h-h-h-h-he w-w-would be t-t-t-t-there." I tell her.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have told you to open it." She replies. "Get some rest, I'm going to go and finish lunch."

I nod and she kisses my forehead again before departing into the kitchen.

…

An hour later and lunch is done. Grandma calls me into the kitchen. I enter the room to find two plates of chicken and vegetables on the breakfast table, along with the cutlery and two glasses of orange juice.

We sit down at the table and start eating. In silence.

Eating our Abnegation meal.

…

It is two o'clock when my parents arrive home to find me and grandma on the sofa. The only thing is that I have more bruises than I did when they left.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Dad asks, rushing over to me as he shuts the door behind him and mum.

"I was making lunch and there was a knock on the door, I told Hope to get it but it was Aaron. He beat her and almost raped her again but I stopped him. Sorry. I shouldn't have told her to open the door." Grandma explains to them.

"Its fine, Natalie, you didn't know it was going to be him." Dad tells her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mum asks me.

I nod.

After that we all sit and watch some TV before my dad goes to pick up the kids from school.

**Hey Ravens, I know this wasn't that great of a chapter but here is the next chapter anyway.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	11. Stage two

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 11: Stage 2

I am now two weeks pregnant and today is the start of stage two of training. I came fifth in the rankings for stage one, it would have been better if I would have attended the rest of the classes but I didn't, because of Aaron, who came first.

Grandma is still staying with us, we decided to wait until I have finished initiation to do something about the people most probably coming after us, I also have to go to that doctor's appointment in two weeks.

Grandpa's funeral was a week ago. I couldn't handle it. Christina and Will were there, they made sure not to bring Aaron, they didn't bring any of their children, but they look like him, and their friendship with my parents is still patchy. They barely talk. I also couldn't handle the pain and the emotions that came with the day.

When we got home I locked myself in my bathroom and cut myself. Because of everything. I made sure not to cut myself where anyone would see it, though. I cut at the top of my left arm four times. They aren't big cuts, but they were enough to help at the time.

I haven't cut myself since.

My dad taught me ways on how to not show my divergence when I am in a simulation. I just have to do things the way a Dauntless would do it, or wait for my heart rate to calm down.

I'm scared about what I will see.

About what I will have to face.

Knowing that at least one of my fears will probably be Aaron.

Because I don't want to encounter Aaron, still, and no one else wants me to encounter him either I have to wait for everyone else to finish before doing mine. I am waiting in the apartment. Zeke and Uriah will call my dad when everyone is done and my dad will take me down there.

I spend the day with my parents and my grandma, watching movies and eating god knows what.

I don't speak.

I barely even pay attention to my surroundings.

I'm too busy thinking about my fears and what on earth they could be. Or how many I have.

At about five in the afternoon Zeke calls my dad and he leads me down various halls towards the simulation room.

We enter it and find Zeke and Uriah play fighting, as usual. It's good to see something normal again.

I actually smile.

"Guys, stop with the fighting." Dad tells them.

They stop and look at us.

"Okay, sorry. Hope, do you want to take a seat? Do you want your dad to stay?" Uriah says.

I nod as I take a seat in the lone chair in the centre of the room.

Dad shuts the door behind him and he walks over to me, sitting on the small gap at the edge of the chair so he is looking at me. He takes my hand in his and kisses my forehead.

Uriah injects some serum into my neck.

"It's going to take effect in sixty seconds." Zeke explains.

"Be brave, Hope." Dad says.

I remember the tattoo I have on the back of my neck and nod at him, trying to believe that I can be brave after everything that has happened.

It isn't long before my eyes start to drift close and I am no longer in the room.

I open my eyes a second later and I am somewhere completely different.

I am standing by the railings of the Chasm. There is no one there.

I am alone.

But then I'm not.

I see someone in the halls, but it's just a shadow at the moment, it's too dark to see who it is.

They step out of the shadow and I know who they are immediately.

It's Aaron.

He's stomping towards me. His eyes dark. But everything else about him is the same.

I try to run but I can't.

I'm paralysed.

How the hell am I supposed to get out of this the way a Dauntless would?

Wait.

I have to die.

A Dauntless would die.

If I did anything else then I would show my divergence.

He's getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

I'm struggling to breathe.

I try to move again, but I'm still paralysed.

He's here.

He starts punching me and kicking me.

I can suddenly move.

But only backwards.

I feel my back against the railing.

This is it.

This is how I have to 'die'.

He pushes me. Hard.

I fall.

I'm still falling.

Black.

I jump up, struggling for breath.

My dad puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me as I take many deep breaths.

I feel bile rising up my throat.

I jump out of the seat and run over to the trash can in the corner of the room, managing to make it before puking.

I feel my dad's hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

When I'm done I stand up and my dad wraps his arms around me.

"H-h-h-how l-l-long w-was I-I-I i-i-i-i-in t-t-t-there?" I ask.

"Two and a half minutes." He answers.

"You two can go home now, if you want." Zeke says.

"Thanks Zeke, for the help with everything." Dad replies.

"No problem. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come round mine and Shauna's for dinner one night. Just my family and your family, you know. We haven't spent much time together recently. It's fine if you can't with everything that has happened recently, but you know." Zeke suggests.

"Sure. I'll talk to Tris and call you later." Dad says and he says goodbye to them before we leave.

God, this is going to be a tough week.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	12. Fears

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 12: Fears

A week full of fears and nightmares have passed. Stage two was from Monday to Friday, and it is Monday again. Today is the final stage.

Our fear landscapes.

Like last week I will have my turn when everyone has finished. I don't have to go until Zeke or Uriah calls my dad.

But I'm terrified.

During the week I only got through three fears, some of them repeated. But I know I probably have more than that and the ones I did experience were horrible.

I had been getting nightmares before last week but after my first simulation they got worse.

I am also three weeks pregnant and the morning sickness has started properly now. I don't know why they call it morning sickness, though, it lasts all day, for me.

I have a week to decide if I want to keep this baby and, to be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Still.

At the moment I am sitting on the sofa in the living room, with my mum and grandma. My dad has just left to take the others to school.

We are watching some old show on the TV. It's called The Big Bang Theory. It's amazing, I love it. It makes me laugh even when I'm sad. Or scared.

I feel sick rising up my throat and I run to the en-suite of my bedroom, managing to make it to the toilet before I start puking.

I feel a hand on my back, rubbing circles on it gently.

When I'm done I sit with my back against the wall and I start crying. I notice that it was my mum that was helping me. She sits next to me and wraps me in her warm, comforting embrace.

"Hey, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'm here. We're all here for you, Hope. I know you're scared. But you're brave. You're Dauntless. You can get through this." She says in a sweet, gentle voice as she rubs my back with one hand and holds me with the other. She kisses my temple lightly. "I love you, Hope."

I see grandma enter the room with a plate in her hands. She kneels down in front of us and I see that on the plate is a couple of slices of dry toast.

"I thought this might help with your morning sickness. It helped for me." She tells me and I take the plate from her, starting to nibble on the toast.

…

It is five o'clock when my dad gets the call from Zeke to bring me up to the fear landscape room.

He holds my hand the entire journey, knowing I'm scared. Knowing I'm terrified.

We get there in ten minutes and he kisses my forehead and tells me to 'be brave' before walking into the room where he can watch me through the window.

Zeke injects me with the serum and I walk into the dark room.

I know it starts with my least affective fear and works its way to my worst one.

I just don't know what my worst fears are. Or what order they're going to come in.

After a minute I find myself swimming in a large expanse of water, I say that because water is all I can see. Water and the blue sky. I'm not scared of water.

Suddenly an invisible force starts dragging me down and I can't stop it.

I'm scared of drowning.

I try swimming against the force. I try swimming up, towards the sky which I can't see any more. But I can't.

The force keeps dragging me down. And I let it. I calm my heart rate as fast as I can.

The scene in front of me changes and I am completely dry.

I am standing by the railing of the chasm. Alone.

Great, it's this one again.

But this time I see two shadows in a hallway. One bigger than the other. Two people walk out and start speeding towards me.

I know who they are.

Aaron and Marcus.

Marcus, the man who is my other granddad but doesn't earn the right to be it. The one who shot me when I was two years old, causing my arm to be paralysed. He shot my mum too, when she was pregnant with Oscar.

I can't move.

I'm paralysed.

And I realise that this one holds three of my fears.

Being paralysed, Aaron, and Marcus.

Or maybe it doesn't hold three fears.

Maybe this one is just being paralysed because of fear.

I try to move again but I can't.

So I stand still and wait for them to attack me.

And they do. They punch, kick, whip and push me over the rails.

The scene changes again and I am standing in a bedroom. There is a king sized bed in the centre of the room. The lights are dim.

A movement catches my eyes. I look to the corner of the room, where I saw the movement and I see the figure of a man. He doesn't have a face, he has a head, obviously. But his features are covered.

He's moving towards me, slowly.

When he gets to me his arms wrap around my waist and his faceless mask inches closer to my face.

I instantly know what this fear is.

I'm scared of sex. He is faceless because I am scared of sex with every guy.

Before he can do anything I punch his face and knee him where the sun doesn't shine and I move onto my next fear.

This time I am in what used to be mine and Aaron's secret room. It is just how it was when he raped me.

I see Aaron and Marcus in the corner of the room, watching me.

This time I can move. My fear is just those two people.

I run to the door but I can't open it.

Someone pulls me back and I land on the floor, hard.

I see Marcus take off his belt so he can whip me, Aaron is already kicking me.

I watch as Marcus smacks his whip down on my stomach.

_This isn't real. My baby is going to be fine. _

I need to knock them out.

I slowly stand but Marcus whips me again and I fall. I feel punches and kicks from Aaron, followed by more whips by Marcus.

I need to do something.

I kick Aaron's feet out from under him and he falls next to me but he just climbs on top of me and beats me some more.

I punch him in the head and he is out cold. I push his body off me and stand faster than I did last time.

I elbow Marcus in the side of his head and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Now onto my next fear.

I am in the Pit.

But I'm not alone.

I see my parents, my grandma, my siblings, Caleb, Susan, their kids, Zeke, Shauna, their kids, Marlene, Uriah, their kids, I even see Christina and Will, along with their kids, except from Aaron, standing in front of me. I also see a baby, in my dad's arms. A baby I haven't seen before. It doesn't take me long to realise it's my baby.

Then I realise these are all the people I care about. The people I love. My family.

I feel something cold and hard in my hands.

I look down and see that it is a gun.

"Kill them!" A familiar voice yells. It's Aaron.

"N-no!" I stutter back.

I still stutter.

"Kill them or I will do it for you!" Another familiar voice yells. This one is Marcus.

10

What am I going to do?

9

I can't show my divergence.

8

Meaning I can't let them kill my family.

7

Meaning I have to do it.

6

Tears start to pour down my face.

5

I slowly lift up the gun.

4

I can't do this.

3

I have to.

2

It's not real.

1

Bang.

The room turns black for a second before some lights turn on and I see my dad rush through the door.

My legs start to feel weak and I collapse to the floor. He catches me though and lets me down slowly. I cry into him for what seems like a while.

"It's okay. It's over now. You're safe. I'm here." Dad tries to calm me down.

I only have five fears.

Drowning.

Being paralysed because of fear.

Sex.

Aaron and Marcus.

Losing my family.

"C-c-c-can w-we g-g-go h-home?" I ask.

He nods and helps me up.

We are walking through the Pit when I hear a gun shot.

Within a second I feel a pain in my shoulder.

I look down and see that I have been shot.

There's blood.

A lot of blood.

"Hope!" My dad yells as I start falling to the floor.

He catches me and starts rushing me to what I assume is the infirmary.

My vision starts to fade.

The last thing I hear is my dad saying, "Stay with me, Hope."

**Hey Ravens, how are you doing?**

**I will update again when I can**

**Please review!**


	13. Big decisions

Life in Dauntless

Chapter 13: Big decisions

When I open my eyes I realise I am in the infirmary. My mum, dad, and my grandma are in the room, sitting in chairs around my bed. My parents on the right side, my grandma on the left. My parents holding hands, sleeping. My grandma also sleeping.

There are needles in my arms. Three of them. One for blood. One for what I'm guessing in morphine as I don't feel any pain. And another probably for nutrients.

There is a large white bandage over my shoulder, the one where I got shot.

I am wearing one of those horrible, itchy hospital gowns. My blanket is tucked up to my underarms.

My dad is holding my hand with his spare one. I decide to squeeze it to wake him up, and it works. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at me, shocked. His eyes are bloodshot from crying.

"You're awake." He says happily.

"Y-yeah. H-h-h-how l-long w-w-was I-I a-asleep?" I still stutter.

"You were in a coma for a week. We didn't know if you were going to make it." He informs me, his voice is quiet and sad.

I'm four weeks pregnant.

I have to make my decision.

I don't know what to do.

I was in a coma for a week.

I still stutter.

I was shot.

The doctor walks in, breaking me from my thoughts. He's my doctor from when I fainted.

"Good, you're awake." He says, smiling.

That is when my mum and grandma awaken, both looking at me, shocked.

"I'm sorry you three, but I'm going to have to kick you out for a bit so Hope and I can talk." The doctor instructs my family.

"We're her family, we have to stay." Mum retorts, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I need to hear her speak, on her own. She has a big decision to make and she needs to make it without any distractions. I also need to discuss something with her that I will also discuss with you separately. So please leave the room." He tries to tell them kindly, but it comes off a little harsh, must be because he's Dauntless.

They leave the room, reluctantly and the doctor sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hope, I need to know if you want to keep that baby or not. If you don't want to I can go and get the abortion serum and we can get it over with now, if you do want to keep it then I have a scan photo for you and I will give you some more prenatal vitamins. Please make your decision." He pressures.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to do.

"I understand that you're scared, but you have a lot of people here who are happy to help you. They will be there, with you, every step of the way." He continues. "If you do decide to carry on with the pregnancy then there is the option of giving him or her up for adoption."

What am I going to do?

What am I going to do?

What am I going to do?

My mum had a bad experience with abortion/miscarriage serum. To be honest that has put me off doing that.

But, can I be a mum?

Can I give my baby up for adoption?

If I continue with the pregnancy I have eight months to decide what I'm going to do.

Can I keep this baby?

I can't decide what to do.

"I need your decision Hope, we have other things to talk about as well."

Why does he keep pressuring me?

What is the right thing to do?

"I…"

"K-k-k-keep." That's all I can say.

"You want to keep the baby?" He questions.

I nod.

"Okay. Thank you. Here is the ultrasound picture, I will get you the pills later." He says, grabbing a small piece of white card out of his pocket and giving it to me.

I take it from him but I don't look at it.

Not yet.

"Anyway. Hope, I have come to realise you are suffering from PTSD, in other words, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I believe it was caused when you were raped. Your stuttering is a symptom. Have you been getting nightmares?"

I nod.

"Okay. Your father told me he was also in your fear landscape, twice. That is also a sign of PTSD. But I need to talk to you about the stuttering. When your baby is born, if you decide to raise him or her, you're going to need to speak clearly or there is a high chance that your child will stutter and it may last all of their life. Children copy what adults do, that's how they learn. They learn how to speak by listening to adults and eventually copy them. Because you stutter your child will probably copy that so they might not be able to speak properly. So, you need someone to give you speech therapy so you can learn to speak again. I know you're scared, and I know that's why you got the stutter in the first place. But you need to learn how to speak again. I can either send you to a professional speech therapist, or I can give your parents, or someone close to you, some exercises that they can do to help improve your speech before your baby is born. Which one would you rather? How about you hold up one finger for the first option of speech therapist. Or two fingers for the second option of someone close to you."

I hold up two fingers straight away.

"Great. I'll sort your parents out with some exercises when you are released, which will be in a week. So you have time to heal. I will grab you some prenatal vitamins, and some books and leaflets about pregnancy and child birth, also some stuff on what comes after your child is born. I will also sort you out with a proper midwife as I'm sure you don't want me to be the person who delivers your child. I will let your parents and grandma in, they have to talk to you about what has happened in the city."

I nod again and he stands and leaves the room.

A few seconds later my parents and my grandma are rushing into the room and over to me.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I was so worried." Mum says.

"What's in your hand?" My dad asks.

I don't speak. I show it to him without looking at it myself.

I see tears in his eyes and my mum and grandma look at it as well, both of them end up crying.

"Have you looked yet?" Dad questions.

What is with all the questions today?

I shake my head.

He gives it back to me and I still don't look.

I don't know why.

Well, I do. It's because it's my baby, the one created by rape. The rape from my ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend.

But I love this baby. I know I do. I've tried to protect it. I also saw it in my fear landscape, amongst my family. Amongst my loved ones.

I slowly lift the piece of card up so I can see it. So I can see my baby.

And I do.

The small grey blob in the middle of the blackness on the card is my baby.

And it brings tears to my eyes.

He or she may be small (tiny), and not even look like a baby yet, but it is a baby. My baby. And I love them. I want what's best for them.

I just don't know what that is.

I smile before putting the picture down, resting it on my flat stomach. Remembering that they have to talk to me, according to the doctor anyways.

I look at the clock on the wall opposite me and wonder why my brothers and sister isn't here when it's way past school hours.

"Hope, we have to talk." Mum tells me.

I nod.

My dad sits on the edge of the bed, facing me. My mum sits behind him, my grandma on the other side at the edge of my bed.

"Hope, I know you're probably wondering where your siblings are. They're in Amity, along with our friends' kids and some other Dauntless children. When you were shot there was chaos. Jeanine, Eric, someone called Evelyn, Chloe, and the factionless declared war on the city a few hours after you were shot. They're hunting Divergents. They're hunting us. Right now Dauntless, a lot of Erudite, some Candor and Abnegation are preparing for war. We have Dauntless training a lot of young men to be soldiers. We're getting weapons sorted. We have Dauntless protecting the fence so they can't get through to Amity. We also have some bodyguards just in case they were to attack us four. But we want you to go to Amity as well. It's not safe for you or the baby around here anymore. You need to get out of here before you get hurt again." Dad explains to me.

"N-n-n-n-no. I-I-I'm n-n-not d-doing t-t-t-this o-o-on m-my o-own."

"You won't be on your own. And we promise you we will be there for you whenever you want to call us. We will finish this as soon as we can so you don't have to go through labour on your own, I promise. Just please go to Amity." Grandma speaks this time.

I just shake my head. Letting tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry." Mum says, moving over to hug me.

I cry into her.

"You don't have to go. But we will keep guards around you all the time. However, if things get too bad you have to promise me that you will go to Amity, okay. Grandma will go with you." She says.

I nod.

…

A few hours later and my parents are talking to my doctor about stuff, probably my PTSD, or the pregnancy, or whatever. I am in my room, alone.

The door opens and I'm hoping to see my parents, or my grandma, or one of my friends.

But I see Aaron.

I start panicking.

"Hope, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He says.

"G-g-get o-o-o-o-o-out."

He looks sad.

"Look, I'm here to say I'm sorry. For everything. But I'm also here to say that it wasn't me. I was drugged. I got a doctor to take a blood sample. They found control serum in it. Someone was controlling me Hope. I didn't do anything. I would never hurt you like that. But, don't worry, they drained it out of my system. They can't control me anymore. You can trust me again. I love you, Hope. I'm sorry. For everything. Can you please forgive me? Can you please give me another chance?" His voice is full of hope, and truth.

Chloe.

That is all that's going through my head.

Chloe did this.

But I can't forgive him.

I shake my head.

"Why?" He asks.

Too many questions.

"Because she's scared of you. Because you caused her to stutter. Because you got her pregnant by raping her. Because you hurt her. Because you're in her fear landscape. Twice. Because she has nightmares of you. Because no matter what you do she will always be scared of you." Yells my dad.

I didn't know he had entered the room.

Aaron looks shocked. And sad. And mad.

"You're pregnant?" He asks me.

I nod.

"Okay. Can you at least let me be a part of my child's life?"

"What do you think? She won't let you near her, because she's scared of you. Why would she let you near her child?"

"It's my child too!" Aaron yells.

"No, it's not. And you won't ever be part of my grandchild's life."

I'm scared.

I can see Aaron clenching his fists.

I'm panicking still.

"Stop! You're scaring Hope." My mum says, rushing over to me to try and calm me down.

"Aaron, leave!" Dad says.

Aaron nods and leaves. My dad rushes over to me as well.

"Everything is going to be okay." Is what they both tell me.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Please review!**


End file.
